walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Sutton (TV Series)
Kenneth, more commonly known as Kenny or Ken, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ken's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he has a father, Earl, and mother, Tammy. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "A New Beginning" Ken and the group go to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Alden talks to Ken and Marco about blacksmithing at the Hilltop. Ken says that his father is willing to teach Marco on becoming a blacksmith. Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they’re forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horses but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. At his funeral, Alden sings a song and Gregory gives a eulogy. Kal, Earl, Alden and Jesus place the lid on the coffin and prepare to bury him. Death Killed by *Zombies * Horse * Himself (Indirectly Caused) As Ken tries to release one of the horses from the wagon stuck in the mud, a walker comes from behind and bites him on the arm. Before he can defend himself, the horse panics and kicks him on his ribs. * Blood loss Despite trying to help him, Ken succumbs to his injuries and dies from blood loss. *Maggie Rhee (Before Reanimation) Later, a saddened Maggie stabs him in the back of the head, putting him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ken has killed: * Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Tammy Although Tammy and Ken were never seen together, Tammy loved her son dearly. When she got the news of his death, she was devastasted. She also blamed Maggie for his death and prevented her from coming to his funeral. Earl Although Earl and Ken were never seen together, Earl loved his son dearly. When he got the news of his death, he was so depressed and vulnerable that he got drunk and was used to murder Maggie. Maggie Rhee Maggie seemed to have cared deeply for Ken. When he is bitten, she is trying to comfort him and is left devastated when he dies. Later, she is seen sadly looking over his funeral from the Harrington house balcony, as she was forbidden from being there. Marco Marco and Ken appeared to be good friends. On the way back from the DC run the two were seen joking and laughing together. Ken told Marco that his dad could take him as his apprentice. When Ken died, Marco is left shocked. Later, a saddened Marco is present at his funeral. Alden Ken and Alden seemed to be on good terms. When Ken died, Alden is seen to be shocked and sad. Later, Alden sings at his funeral and mentions that he was a good person and will be missed. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" Trivia *Ken is the first character to die in Season 9. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Deceased